Law's new maid
by MissAllSunday-SHC
Summary: Luffy needed a job luckily his grandpa know Rosinante. He gave Luffy a job in his household but since he was in a business trip Law, his son, is in charge. Law remembered him from his childhood and his feelings. Law is determine, with the help of Sebastian, to win over Luffy's heart. Luffy x Law: Main pairing Sebastian x ? x Corazon/Rosinante: Side pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First yaoi fanfiction. Hope you will all enjoy.**

* * *

Law sighed and rubbed his temples. He wish to relax with someone's company but paperwork needed to be done. There was a slight knock on the door. "Lord Trafalgar?"

"Come in"

The door opened revealing his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He walked over to Law and handed him a letter. "This came in the mail for you my lord. It's from your father" Law grabbed the letter and opened it.

 _Hey Law,_

 _Sorry I haven't home but during my trip I've encounter an old friend of mine. His grandson needed somewhere to work so I offered him a job and he already sign the contract.. He'll be arriving in a few hours after you receive this letter. Hopefully you'll remember him, he use to play with you when you two were kids._

 _P.S I love you XD_

 _Love from Rosinante_

Sebastian then handed him another paper. "I believe this contract he was talking about." He took it from him and looked. He read the signature it was a bit sloppy. "Monkey D. Luffy? Huh… I haven't seen him for a while." Law closed his eyes and a light faint blush rose on his cheeks.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Traffy!"_

 _Law looked up from his book that he was reading. "What is it?"_

" _Come play with me! Please I have no one to play with." The raven haired boy jump and down for his response. Law sighed._

" _Alright. Then what do you want to play?"_

" _Let's dress up as Pirates!"_

" _Why are you the captain?"_

" _Because I can"_

" _That's not a good reason. Plus I'm 7 years older and stronger than you"_

 _Luffy pouted. Law blushed on how cute looked when he pouted. He sighed in defeat. "Ok but next time I choose what to cosplay and the roles." Luffy grinned and nodded. "So cute…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Nothing"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Law smiled at the memory. Sebastian chuckled. "I remembered him, there was one time you actually put him in a maid dress."

"And he looked cute in it." Law mumbled. Sebastian chuckled.

"Shall I prepare a room my lord." Law nodded. Sebastian bowed and turned to exit.

"One more thing Sebastian" called out Law.

"Yes my lord?

"I think this is the place?" Puzzled, Luffy check the address again. Luffy shrugged. "Oh well. Hey! I'm here for the job! Is this the T-traflsah-Trafga-Traffy Household!"

Law from the window sighed. "He still can't pronounce my last name."

Sebastian opened the gates and let the young boy in. "You know you could've pressed the doorbell instead of yelling."

"Oh hehehe I didn't see it there."

"Well come on along" said Sebastian leading the way. Luffy quickly followed.

Luffy looked the house in awe. "Woah! This is a big house!" His stomach grumbled. "Mister butler, I'm hungry."

"You'll get your meal due in time." Sebastian lightly knock the door. "My lord, the new _maid_ is here."

"Enter"

Law sat on the chair. "Monkey D. Luffy, we meet again." Luffy tilted his head.

"Do I know you?"

Law's eyes widen a bit. "Luffy-ya you don't remember me?"

Luffy hummed in thought. "Maybe if you put this hat on" said Sebastian as he put the hat on Law.

"Oh! Traffy! I miss you!" Luffy run up to him and wraps his arms around Law.

"L-l-lu..Luffy-ya… to close" Luffy just grinned. Did he not notice how close their faces are thought Law.

Sebastian pulled him away. "Come now, I'll show you your room and your duties."

Luffy pouted and folded his arms. "I wanted to hang out with Traffy."

Sebastian eyes glistened a brief moment. "Oh believe me you will."

Law tried to calm himself down and continued doing paperwork.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"Well that's the uniform"

"But isn't this for girls." Luffy looked at himself on the mirror with a french maid dress.

Sebastian was tying the ribbon from the dress. "It's a tradition that maids were this type of uniform."

"Mmm Mkay" Sebastian then put Luffy the maid ribbon and smirked. My lord would love this, he thought.

"Now I'll show you around the mansion. After that please go to the Lord's office and fulfill his needs."

Luffy walked up to the door. "Traffy?"

"Come in Luffy-ya"

Luffy walked in. "Mr. Butler told me to ask you if you needed anything."

Law eyes widen at the sight of Luffy. The dress was short and it fit Luffy's curve perfectly. His bright smile and the ribbon made him even cuter. "Traffy you okay?" That brought back Law to reality.

He nodded. "Get me tea and tell Sebastian to get me a snack." Luffy nodded and left. Law placed his hand on his chest. "I'm not myself today."

"Mr. Butler, Traffy wants tea and a snack." Sebastian nodded and very swiftly he made the food in a few minutes.

"So cool!" Sebastian smiled. "Thank you"

"Traffy here's your tea and snack." Luffy said as he push the cart into the room. Luffy placed the onigiris on his desk. Law raised a brow.

"Strange, Sebastian always gave me an onigiri with sliced bowl of fruit but the onigiri seems to be missing…. Luffy-ya do you know what happened to it."

Luffy looked away with a poker face. "No idea…"

"You got rice on your cheek"

"Waa! I thought I got rid of it!"

"So you did eat it"

Luffy looked down and nodded.

Law blushed but smirked. He grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him on his lap.

A slight blush appeared on Luffy's face. "T-traffy?"

Law chuckled and place his hand on his waist. "Luffy-ya I would have to punish you." His hand slid up and down Luffy's waist. Luffy's breathe quicken. "For your punishment you'll have to feed me... Understood?" Luffy slightly nodded, he grabbed a squared-cut apple. Law slightly opened his mouth as Luffy place the fruit in his mouth, he slightly licked Luffy's fingers before he pulled them out. Luffy jump slightly but continued to fed law. He picked up a grape and place it in his mouth before he pulled away Law grabbed his hand preventing him to pull away. His tongue swirled around his fingers a along with juice of the grape. He swallowed and pulled away. Law licked his lips.

"Delicious. It taste more tastier than by itself but I wonder if..." Law grabbed a strawberry and placed it in Luffy's mouth. "...I do this would it be even tastier. Now feed me." Luffy leaned in with the cherry closer to Law. Law bit the cherry wrapped his arms around Luffy and pressed his lips against his. Both tongue's swirled around each other and the cherry. Luffy blushed and had trouble to keep up since this was all new to him but it created a feeling. He liked that feeling. Luffy brought his fingers to entangle Law's hair. Law pulled away as he swallowed the cherry.

"More"

Luffy bit the strawberry and brought his lips to Law.

"More" Luffy picked up another cherry and placed it on his mouth and pressed his lips against Law. A sensition throbbed in Luffy below his waist. Law's hand slid down to Luffy's bare thigh. Luffy jump a bit and caused Law to pull away and both of them to groan in pleasure.

"Tra-ffy.. It felt good"

"Want to feel it again?" Luffy nodded. Law places his hands on his waist. He started to move back and forth underneath Luffy. Luffy started to pant and placed his hands on Law's shoulder. Law's groin rubbed against Luffy's. Luffy let out a cute moan. Law grunted as seeing Luffy's reaction made him harder. Luffy pressed his lips against Law's. Law slid his tongue across his lips. Luffy opened his mouth slightly and Law's tongue slid into his mouth. Both tongue swirled around each other fighting for dominance. Law slid his hand between Luffy's leg. While still moving his hips he pushed his dress a bit up and place his hand on Luffy's crotch. Luffy gasped and made Law win. He explore around his cavern and left every place untouch. He pulled away since they both needed air. Luffy pant in a slight mess. Law licked and kissed his neck.

"Traffy~!" Luffy moaned as Law licked a specific area. He smirked and kiss the spot again.

"Ah!" His grip on Law tighten. Law started to suck, lick and kiss on his soft spot forming a hickey.

"Luffy-ya… do you want to do this"

Luffy still moaning nodded. "I want to keep feeling good"

Law smirked and continued to move his hips. The bulge in his pants started to grow. Law's breath hitched. He held tightly Luffy with one hand and pushed of everything off the desk with the other. He gently laid Luffy on his desk. Law push up the dress above his chest. Law's tongue slid down from his chest to his waist.

"Ah~ Traffy"

His teeth bit down on the underwear and started to pull it down.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"My lord you have a visitor."

Law grunted and rubbed his temples. He sighed and pulled his pants up. "Luffy-ya let's continue later." He pulled Luffy off the desk and fix his dress. He pecked his lips and told him to leave. Luffy nodded but groped Law's crotch before he left with a grin. "Luffy-ya!" He buckled his pants again.

Sebastian entered and place his hand over his 'heart' while he bowed. "My apologize my lord, if I would've known that you were busy I would have made the visitor go way."

Law sighed and fixed his hair. "It's fine. Just clean this mess from the floor."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord, by the way button up your doctor's coat to hide that."

Law looked down and quickly button it up. "Shut up." Law exited out the room and went down stairs to greet the visitor.

 **A/n: How is it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Luffy would you bring that drink to the visitor. As you can see I'm busy to bring the drink myself"

"Shishishi alright Mr. Butler"

Law walked downstairs. He glared at his visitor. "Doffy. What are you doing here?"

"Fufufufu~ Can't I visit you?"

Law rolled his eyes. "You always do when they're not here."

Doflamingo slid his hand on Law's shoulder and licks his lips. Law huffed and pushes his arm off. Doflamingo frowned. "When will you give in?"

"Never. Now do you need something if not then leave"

Doffy grabbed Law's face and brought him closer. "Fufufufu~ I need you~" Law glared at him.

"Hey Mr. Butler said to give this to the visitor-" Luffy watched the scene in front of him. He glared at the blonde haired guy with the pink feathery coat on.

Law's eyes shifted towards Luffy. "Luffy-ya…"

Doflamingo turned to the direction of the voice. "Oh I see then..." Luffy pouted and walked up to them. Doffy let go and looked at Luffy. "How cute..."He gave the drink to Doffy and glared at him. He did not like this man one bit, touching his Law. "Fufufufu~ I see you already marked him" he stated and touch the hickey on his neck.

Law glared at Doffy and was about to pull Luffy away but Luffy took his hand off his neck.

"Only Traffy can touch me." He wrapped his arms around Law.

Doflamingo slightly frowned. "Luffy.. That's your name right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Fufufufu~ You look cuter even more than Law. Why don't you work for me?"

Luffy shook his head. "I want to work for Traffy." Law blushes at his comment.

Doffy frowned more. "I'll pay you double of what Law is paying you"

"Mmm no"

Doffy's vein throbbed on his forehead. He grabbed Luffy by the collar and kissed him. Law froze at the scene. Doffy forcefully plunged his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Luffy tried to pull away. This feeling was different from Law's kiss. The feeling was more of disgust to him.

Law growled and clenched his fist. "Sebastian! My Kikoku!"

Sebastian out of nowhere handed Law his sword. He unsheathe his sword and slightly pressed it at Doflamingo's neck. Doffy pulled away and dropped Luffy on the floor.

Luffy panted and whimpered on the floor, he looked at Law. Law's gaze soften at Luffy and looked back at Doffy.

"Stop touching him! Leave! Get out!"

"Fufufufu~ Alright then" He bent down and pecked Luffy's lips before leaving. Luffy started to wipe his lips against his dress. Law handed his sheathe sword to Sebastian.

"Luffy-ya" He picked up Luffy bridal style and carried him to the guest room.

Law laid Luffy on the bed. "Traffy…"

"What is it Luffy-ya?"

"K-kiss me"

Law smirked and kissed him. Luffy wraps his arms around his neck. Law place his hands on Luffy's waist. Law licked across his lips and Luffy gladly gave him permission. Law started to suck on Luffy's tongue. Luffy moaned and move his hips upwards.

Law pulled away. "Did you like it when he kissed you?"

Luffy shook his head. "No it felt disgusting and it only feels good when Traffy kiss me."

Law smiled. "Good" he kiss his neck.

"Traffy...ahh!"

Law pull Luffy's dress above his waist. Law went between his legs and lick between Luffy's inner thighs.

"Ahh!..."

Law smirked at Luffy's reaction. He licked everywhere but there. Luffy moans echoed through the room. "Luffy-ya you want me to lick you there."

Luffy desperately wanting to get his touch, nodded. Law chuckled and nuzzled between his legs.

"Traffy!"

"You like that Luffy"

"Uhuhu"

Law smirked and pull Luffy's underwear down, freeing his-

"My lord?"

Law growled. This is the second time he was interrupted. "What is it Sebastian?"

"Your father is on the phone and would like to speak to you."

Luffy pouted and crosses his arms around Law's. "Don't go"

Law gave him a smile. "We'll continue later Luffy-ya." He pecked his lips and got off the bed. He straighten his coat. Luffy fixed his dress and got off the bed. Law walked out and Sebastian handed him the phone. Sebastian's attention turns to Luffy.

"Come now there's much work to be done." Luffy nodded and followed Sebastian.

"Hello"

"Law! How are you?"

"Good... If you hadn't interrupted me"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"How is Luffy?"

"He's fine"

"I'm glad to hear. So did anything happen while I was gone"

"Well…"

"What he do"

"Your brother came to visit and tried to hurt Luffy-ya"

A sigh was heard. "I'm sorry for my brother. I'll talk to him if you want."

"No it's fine. It's not like he is going to listen anyways."

Corazon chuckled. "You're right. Well I'll be returning in 5 days from now and the maid I brought with me will be returning before I do."

"Alright"

"Aww I miss you so much my son."

"I miss you too"

"Well gotta go. I have a meeting to attend."

"I understand. Bye Corazon"

"Bye Law"

He hanged and walk to his office.

"Luffy I want you to fold the lord's washed clothes" Sebastian handed a basket of clothes to Luffy.

"Got it..?"

Luffy nodded. "Got it!"

Sebastian sighed. "You didn't hear what I just said, did you?"

"Nope!"

Sebastian sighs and explains to Luffy one more time before leaving to prepare for dinner.

Luffy the starts to fold Law's clothes. Well he tries to.

"My lord, dinner's ready"

Law place his pen down and closed his notebook. "Coming." Law walk to the dining area. Sebastian pulled out a chair for Law, he sat down. Luffy trying is hardest to not eat Law's food as he push the cart or Sebastian wasn't going to feed him. Luffy set down the plates.

"For dinner is curry with rice, originated from Japan."

Luffy mouth started to water a bit from the sight of the food. Law started eating and swallowed.

"That would be all Sebastian, you're dismissed."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." Luffy tugged at Sebastian's sleeve.

"Can I eat now"

Sebastian nodded and Luffy followed grinning. Law sighs. He wanted Luffy to stay with him and feed him again so they can continue where they left off. As Law continue eating, the noises in the kitchen was growing a bit louder. He shook it off and finish eating.

"SO GOOD!"

Law tilted his head. That was Luffy's voice, so he got up. "Sebastian I'm finished"

"Coming my lord!" Sebastian came in quick running and buttoning up his suit while straightening out his uniform. He picks up the plate.

"So what's going on in the kitchen" Law asks him.

"Oh nothing that you should be concern about."

"Well then. I'll be retiring for the night."

"Alright my lord, do you want me to tuck you in"

"I'm not a child no more!"

Sebastian chuckled. "What if Luffy tucked you in?"

Law's face flush. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian chuckle. "I'm sorry my lord. I'll stop then. Sleep well my lord"

Law grunted and went to his room.

"Ugh what time is it" groaned Law and looked at his clock. 10:50 it read. 'Might as well get a glass of water' thought Law. He yawn as he walk towards the kitchen.

"So good Mr. Butler~!"

"Stop calling me Mr. Butler. It's Sebastian"

"Ok Sebastian"

You could say his name right but not mine, thought Law.

There was a chuckle. "You like that, Luffy"

"Mmmh"

Law's breathe hitch. What are they doing there? They better not be doing what I think they are doing.

"Mmm"

"You want more"

"Yes! More!"

There was a silent chuckled and a shush. "Not too loud. You'll wake up the lord"

Law growled. He couldn't believe that Sebastian, his loyal butler, would do this to him. How dare he take advantage of Luffy and why would Luffy let Sebastian touch him like that.

"Mmmh more!"

Law couldn't take it no more. He need to know what was exactly going on in there. He lift up his leg and kicked the door open. Law's eyes widen at the scene before him.

"My lord?!..."

"Traffy?!..."

* * *

 **A/n: What are Luffy and Sebastian doing? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry for updating late. This is a long chapter btw so enjoy. There is also a lemon in this one**

* * *

Law's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. At the scene in front of him was a pile of dirty plates beside Luffy and an almost finished plate in front of him. Sebastian with his tail coat off had his sleeves rolled up while holding a finished big pot of curry.

"I'm sorry my Lord that we woke you up. Luffy still wanted to eat but I must say feeding him is a challenge."

"I'm sorry Traffy! But his cooking is so good!"

"His stomach is like a black hole."

Law mentally slap himself. "I thought it was something else…" he muttered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course it was, what else it would be." Law glared at him and Sebastian chuckled. "My lord such a dirty mind you have."

"Sebastian!"

"Law's mind is not dirty!"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Nope!"

"Thought so. My lord you should get back to bed."

Law hesitantly turned around and went to his room. Law laid down on his bed but didn't went to sleep. An hour or so pass and he still couldn't go asleep. He sigh and rubbed his temples. He got up and close the door behind him. Law quietly walk to a certain room and opened the door.

"Torao? I thought you went back to sleep"

"Couldn't sleep anymore...Why aren't you asleep?"

"I..can't take off the dress…"

"Here let me help" said Law as he close the door behind him. Luffy turned around so Law can get the zipper. Law unzip the dress very slowly and the dress smoothly slid off Luffy.

Luffy turn to face him and smile. "Thanks T-"

Law pulled him into a kiss and Luffy immediately returned the kiss. Law's hand slide from his shoulder to his chest. His hand roamed on his chest and pinch Luffy's nipples. Luffy moaned into the kiss. The kiss became more aggressive, Law push Luffy onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Law broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck and go down to chest.

"Ahh~"

"He start to suck and luck Luffy's nipple while pinching the other one.

"Traffy~ Ahh~" Luffy moaned and panted. The feeling was a bliss every time Law touch him.

"It's not..ahh.. Fair..mmh"

Law stopped. "What do you mean?"

"You have clothes on while I barely have any"

Law chuckle. "Let's change that, shall we." He took off his white shirt and his sweat pants. He pinned Luffy to the bed and kiss him. This took Luffy by surprise a bit and it made him gasp. Law took this opportunity to insert his tongue into Luffy's. Their tongues twirl and rub. Law started to rubbed their clothed crotches together. Pleasure was running through the two of them. Each action started to turn more aggressively and passionately.

"Traffy~!Mmm!...Ahh~"

Law panted. "You like that Luffy-ya"

Luffy nodded as he panted. Luffy wanted more of his touch, he wanted Law inside of him. Law slid his hands down and went into Luffy's boxer and gropped Luffy's member.

"AHH" The feeling was extended greater. It felt so good when Law physically touch it and he wanted more of it. Luffy wrap his arms around him and felt Law pull down his boxers. Law pump Luffy's member and his moans increased by the second.

Law lick his lips at the reaction of Luffy, it kept wanting Luffy more and more. Law bent to his hips and brought Luffy's member to his mouth.

The pleasure is overwhelming for Luffy. Every time that he was with Law his heart started to beat fast and had butterflies in his stomach. When Law touch him it made him happy ever since his brother's death and his crew separation, Law made him happy. His thoughts were broken as he felt his member being lick by a wet tongue.

"Ahh..So...good...don't stop~!"

Law took all of Luffy's member into his mouth. He suck and he lick without leaving any spots untouched. His eyes went to Luffy's face. He was moaning, a blush was on his face while his eyes were closed. He felt his own member twitch in his boxers.

"Traffy..I'm gonna..I'm gonna… hey why did you stop"

He chuckled. "You're not going to come just yet." It was adorable when Luffy pouted just like the time they were kids. "But that doesn't mean that we're finished either." Law lift up his legs. "Luffy-ya are you a virgin"

"What's a virgin?"

"Umm let me see an easier way to explain this to you...has anyone touch you here" he pointed to his member. Luffy shook his head. "What about here?" he said as he pressed his finger on Luffy's butt hole. Luffy moaned and shook his head. "Then I'll be gentle with you." He insert his finger into his entrance. Luffy whimpered and squirmed a bit. "It would feel weird at first but it will feel good soon. Law pump his finger into Luffy very slowly until Luffy started to moan he added another finger. He did a scissors motion to stretch it out a bit.

"Traffy! More~!" He chuckled and added another finger.

"Luffy-ya seeing you like this makes me so hard... that I want to lose control." Law muttered that last part so Luffy couldn't hear. "I think you're ready." Law pulled his boxers down and align his member to Luffy's entrance. "Now I'm warning you this might hurt in the beginning but it will feel good afterwards."

Luffy nodded. "Okay"

Law slowly inserted his member into Luffy. Luffy arched his back and grip on the sheets. He panted and whimpered. Law caressed his cheek and grunted. "Just bare with it." Law was fully in and waited for Luffy to adjust. Luffy nodded as a signal to continue. Law move in and out at a slow pace. Both grunted and moaned but then grew tired of the slow pace.

"Traffy! Faster!"

Those words made Law pick up the pace bucking his hips against Luffy. "Ahh! Ahh! Traffy~! More! Faster! Harder!"

Law went more faster and harder that the sound of slapping was heard. The bed creak and move from the pace they went. They both stared at each other and kiss. Their tongues intertwined in the kiss. Law started pumping Luffy's member and occasionally licking the tip.

"Traffy!"

"Call be by my name"

"L-law! I'm gonna~!"

"I know me too...ahh.. Let's come together"

Law thrusted one final thrust that made them both climax.

"LAW~!"

"LUFFY~!"

Law collapse on Luffy but careful to not put his entire weight over him. He place himself next to Luffy, sleep washing over both of them. He pull the covers over the both of them and wrap his arms around Luffy. Luffy returned the hug.

"I love you, Luffy-ya"

"I love you too, Traffy"

Both went into deep sumbler

Sebastian who was currently laying on the bed holding a picture frame. "Well finally they finished. Just one more day and I can see my kitten again"

 _The next morning_

"My lord... Luffy...Both of you are heavy sleepers." Sebastian open the curtains letting the sunlight enter the room. Law and Luffy stirred in his sleep as the sunlight hit him. Luffy groaned and snuggle closer to Law as Law pulled the covers over them to block the sunlight.

"Sebastian go away.."

"My lord you have a lot of work to do and you too Luffy"

"I want to sleep with Traffy..."

"My lord if you don't then I will be forced to cook bread meals and Luffy I won't cook you meals"

"I'm up!" Luffy and Law said in unision.

"Leave us we'll be out in a few minutes"

Sebastian chuckled. "As you wish my lord"

Law put on his sweatpants and Luffy gets another similar maid outfit but clean from the closet. Law wraps his arms around Luffy and pecks his lips. "I love you"

Luffy blushes and Law found it cute. "I-i love you too"

Law kisses Luffy before letting go of him. He walk towards the door but pause and gave Luffy a wink. "See you during lunch"

Luffy blushes and smiles as he watches him go. He walks towards the bathroom in his room he turns on the shower and steps in.

Throughout the day Sebastian clean the whole house and made the meals while he made Luffy wipe the kitchen counter, make Law's bed, and other small task that he can't mess up. In the afternoon Sebastian order Luffy to serve lunch to Law who was in the backyard of the mansion. Sebastian had to guide Luffy so he wouldn't get lost in the maze where Law was. They reached to a gazebo and Sebastian left them to attend his duties. Of course Law made Luffy feed him again but Luffy didn't mind and it got intense...quick.

"Ahhh..ahh..mmh...Traffy...faster!"

Law thrusted faster into Luffy and grunted. Luffy was supporting himself onto the table while Law fuck him doggystyle.

"Ahh.. Luffy-ya..you're so tight!" Law grabbed a cherry and place it on Luffy's mouth. He brought his lips to his and started to make out with him. The tongues twirl around the cherry and each other until both ate half of the cherry. Their kiss becomes sloppier as they get near to their climax.

"Luffy-ya...I'm about to..scream my name" said Law through his grunts.

"Law!"

"Louder!"

"LAW!"

"LUFFY!"

Both males panted from their organism. Law pulled out of Luffy and started to dress and so did Luffy. Law caressed his cheek and brought him into a kiss. "Let's go back inside."

Luffy nodded and follow him inside.

Luffy help Sebastian fold the wash clothes. Most of them were Law's, some of them were maid uniforms, some of them were his clothes but the rest were girl clothes. There was no girl in the mansion so where did these clothes come from. Unless...no Law would never do that, Luffy thought. So he decided to ask Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Who's clothes are these" Luffy pointed to the folded pile of female clothes.

"Oh! Those clothes belong to the maid that works here, she accompany the father of Law to a business trip. She will be returning tomorrow therefore, she has clean clothes when she gets back"

"Oh is Law's dad coming home too?"

"Well not exactly. I'm not aware of the details but he is sending her home before he does. You see his father works as an undercover detective and the maid helps him in a lot of cases. He doesn't want her to be in danger so she comes home early before his mission finishes. You see she isn't a normal human so you could say she is special."

"Oh I see" Luffy turn his attention back to folding the clothes. What if Law did it with the other maid too? What if Law does it with all his maids and he is one of them? Did Law not actually love him? Did Law just use him for sex?

"How close is Law and the other maid?"

"Well I could say pretty close, a year after you left she was hired to protect him after an incident."

"What happened?"

"We'll I can't say much but when his father and I left for a mission we left Law with his uncle. Law was about 15 and when we came back. He ran to our side, he was covered in bruises. At first he didn't tell us what happened but his uncle told him that intruders did this to him. After a week he told me what really happened and made me promise not to tell anyone so I gave his father the idea of hiring another worker to take care of Law instead of his uncle. That's where she comes in, sometimes I leave with his father to go on a mission and she takes care of him and other times she leaves with his father and I take care of Law."

"But what actually happen"

"I can't tell you that. You must ask the lord."

"Okay" Luffy continued to fold the clothes with Sebastian.

Later that night, Luffy went to Law's room wanting answers. He knocked.

"Come in"

Luffy pushed the door with a pout. Law looked up from his paper work and blush. He looks damn adorable when he pouts. Luffy closes the door and walks towards Law. He sits on his lap with his arms cross and the pout on his face.

"What's wrong Luffy-ya?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Do you also like the other maid? Do you also do it with her? Do you-"

Law cut him off by kissing him. He pulls away. "Why are you asking those questions?"

"I know about another maid working here and Sebastian told me that both of you are close and-"

"Luffy-ya are you jealous?"

"No...I don't know what jealous mean but I feel mad hearing that there's another maid here that is close to you"

Law chuckles. "Yeah we are clothes but she's my bodyguard like Sebastian and I sometimes see her as a mother figure. So there's no reason to be jealous besides you never left my mind when you moved"

"Really?"

Law nodded and gave him a smile. "Really" Law hugged him and Luffy returned the hug. Law carried Luffy to the bed and laid him down on the bed. He change into his sweatpants and laid down next lo Luffy.

"It's uncomfortable sleeping in this dress"

"Then take it off"

"Help me" Law chuckled and nodded. He unzip the dress and caressed his chest. Luffy breathing pace increased. He kiss his cheek and gave Luffy a white shirt. When Luffy put it on it fit him big and he look adorable in it. They both laid down and place the covers on top of them. Luffy wraps his arms around Law and looks up to him. "I love you Traffy"

Law place his arm around Luffy and brings him closer. "I love you too Luffy"

"So we're official?"

"Yeah we are"

Luffy smile. "Shishishi good."

They went to deep slumber in each other arms never letting go of each other.

 _Next Morning_

"Hello?! Hello?! Hello?! Sebastian?! Law?! Somebody home?!"

Law woke up which woke up Luffy. "I forgot she return to day!" Law jump off the bed and open the door and ran down stairs while Luffy quickly followed. Sebastian also went down stairs at the same time they did.

"Sebastian! Law! I missed you two! _Garchu!"_ She ran towards the two with her arms open.

* * *

 **A/n: Who's the maid? What happened to Law? And who is Sebastian's kitty? Find out next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

She leaped into their arms knocking both of them to the floor. "I miss the both of you" she said as she rubbed her cheeks against theirs. Sebastian chuckled and rubbed her (h/c) cat ears. She purred at his touch.

"I've miss you too"

She looked up and saw Luffy. She got up and walked towards him. "You must be the new employee Master Rosi was talking about. Well my name is (Y/n), _Garuchu~_ " She rubbed her cheek against Luffy's. Luffy at first was jealous but he felt that he nothing to worry about.

"Shishishi my name is Luffy"

"Luffy? Then you're the childhood friend that Law keeps talking about."

"He talks about me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, one time he told me that when you two were playing dress up he thought you wer- mph!"

Law covered her mouth, his face was flustered. "Don't tell him about that" he said embarrassed. Luffy was so confused. Sebastian just chuckled. "Well best to get dress we have a long day today."

Law went upstairs to his room and Luffy followed. "Well I better change to my uniform" said (Y/n) as she went to her room.

"So what do you think of her now?" asked Law. Luffy smiled.

"I like her. She's nice." Law smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Good. Now get dressed, I'll see you in lunch" Law winked and pecked his lips. Luffy blush and went to his room to change into his uniform.

(Y/n) went to the kitchen to help Sebastian make breakfast. As she walked in, Sebastian wasn't there so she looked around. Arms wrapped around her waist, she jumped a bit but realized it was just Sebastian. He nuzzled into her hair. "I've missed you my kitty." She blushed

"So what are we going to make today?"

"Just follow my lead" he said. She nodded and helped Sebastian make breakfast.

Law finishes his breakfast. "(Y/n), Sebastian breakfast was delicious as always. Now I have paperwork to do. In an hour or so send Luffy with my daily snack" said Law as he left. (Y/n) picked up the plates while Sebastian did the cleaning around the house. (Y/n) went to the kitchen and found Luffy eating.

"Hi Luffy, _Garuchu~_ " she said as he rubbed her cheek against his.

"Shishishi, Hi (Y/n). Are you part cat?"

"Well I'm part Mink. My dad is a Mink and my mother is a human. If I was fully a mink then my skin would of been covered in fur. I only have my ears and tail in my human form but I fully turn to a cat in my Mink form."

Luffy eyes shone of excitement. "Really?! Can I see!"

She shook her head. "Maybe later we got a lot of work this morning."

After she said that Sebastian walked in. "That is right. Now let's begin. Luffy make the master's bed, (Y/n) make a thorough cleaning of the master's room after that is done I want both of you to tend the garden and Luffy remember this afternoon to bring the lunch to the master. Got it?"

Luffy and (Y/n) nodded and went to the master's bedroom.

Luffy fixed the pillows as (Y/n) sweeped. Something caught Luffy's eye, it was the white with black spots hat. He reached over for it and place it on his head.

"That hat suits you" said (Y/n) while giggling. She the continues on by dusting the furniture and cleaning the windows on a fast pace.

"Wow! You're fast!"

She smiles. "Thanks. I'll meet you by the garden."

Luffy nods and fixes the sheet. As he was about to leave he saw a glimpse of himself by the mirror. He admits he looks good in Law's hat. A yellow and black sweater was neatly folded on top of his drawer. "This must be Toaro's, I wonder how will it look on me." He slide off the dress and but on the sweater. The sleeves were a bit too long for Luffy and it was long that it reached him in mid thigh. He thought he looked cute in it. "I wonder if Traffy would like me like this." He took off the hat and sweater and put on his uniform. He took the clothes with him and left it in his room. Hopefully Law doesn't notice till lunch he thought. He placed it under his pillow and went to the garden to assist (Y/n).

(Y/n) was picking out the fresh vegetables from the garden. She looks up and sees Luffy. "Oh Luffy could you refill this with water." She said as she handed him a watering can. Luffy nods and grabs the can. He fills the can with water and carefully tries not to spill it.

"(Y/n) I got the water"

(Y/n) gets up dusting her dress. "Here take this to Sebastian while I water the plants." Luffy nods and runs with the basket full of vegetables.

Two hours later Luffy and (Y/n) were finished with their chores. They were currently laying down by a cherry tree in peace.

"Can I see you in your cat form now?"

She hummed and nodded. "Yeah ok." She stood up and closed her eyes. Smoke started to surround her. After a few seconds the smoke disappear, Luffy was now staring a small (h/c) cat with excitement his eyes.

"Sugoi!" He said as he picked her up. She just meowed happily. "Can you talk?"

"Of course I can!"

"Awesome! Let's play game!" he said and she nodded. "Umm let's play hide and seek… you're it!" He runs into the maze and hides in a tree. After (Y/n) counted she went to the maze to look for Luffy. She started to sniff his scent to follow it till it got stronger. A few minutes it lead to a tree.

"Luffy I found you!"

Luffy swiftly got off the tree. "My turn!"

A hiss came from her. Luffy looked at her confused. "Why your hissing at me?"

She hissed again and ran towards him. Electricity surrounded her, Luffy was still confused but figured that she was going to attack him he moved out the way. She jumped towards the tree and strikes.

"What are you attacking?!"

As (Y/n) landed she was back to her human form.

"Fufufufu I forgot that you came back today."

"What are you doing here Doflamingo?!"

"Mingo?" Luffy looked at the direction of the attack and he appeared from above the tree a with no sign of injury.

"I just came to see that cutie over there" he said as he pointed at Luffy. Luffy glared at him. Electricity surrounded (Y/n)'s hand. "I suggest that you leave or I'll have to use force."

Doflamingo smirked. "Oh fufufufufu I'm so scared. I'll leave because I have things to attend but I'll come back for you." He stroke Luffy's cheek and Luffy smacked away angrily. Doflamingo smirked and walked away.

"I wonder how he got in? Anyway let's go inside it's almost time for Law's lunch time." Those words lit up Luffy's eyes and started to run to the kitchen. "I've got to report this to the master."

 _Knock knock_

"Come in" said Law looking up from his paper work.

"I have something to report"

"What is it?"

"It's Doflamingo"

Law tensed upon hearing his name. "What about him?"

"He broke into the garden where Luffy and I were. He told us that he'll be back for Luffy."

Law slammed his fist on the table and clench his teeth. How dare he try to take Luffy. Luffy was his not anyone else's. (Y/n) was startled a bit. She knew he would get mad but not this mad.

"(Y/n) from now on you are to make sure that he doesn't come near Luffy-ya!" She nodded and bowed down.

"Yes my lord"

"You are dismissed." She got back up and nodded. She left the office to find Luffy pushing a cart of food.

"Umm Luffy what are you wearing?"

Luffy was wearing a large red and white striped coat. He tensed and started to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know what you mean?"

(Y/n) looked at him dumbfounded. He's a bad liar. Luffy whistle, while sweating bullets.

"I'm talking about the coat Luffy"

"Eh? What coat? What is a coat? Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much! Oh look at the time! Time for Law's lunch! I can't keep him waiting. Bye!" He ran past her with cart into Law's office.

"There's something going on between them…"

"Umm Luffy-ya what are you wearing?"

"Clothes"

A sigh escape his lips. "Why are you wearing a coat"

"Shishishi you'll see!" He placed the bowl of fruit on his table. Law looked at him suspiciously but shook his head and clear the desk. Luffy kneel on top of the desk. He took the hood off from his jacket revealing Law's hat. Law chuckled and caress his cheek.

"You look so cute in it Luffy-ya"

"Shishishi"

Luffy leaned in and pressed his lips against Law. Law pulled away still caressing his cheek. "Are going to tell me why are you wearing a coat now?"

Luffy nodded. He let the coat slid down his arms and discard it behind him. He blush and looked to side as Law stared at him. Law's eyes widen a bit as he stared the cutest thing before him. The sweater fit him big, his bare shoulders look soft and delicious. His soft, lovable chest can be seen a bit too. He wasn't wearing anything underneath the sweater. Law felt his pants getting tighter and licked his lips. In one swift motion he pinned Luffy on the desk and got on top of him. "Luffy... what a delicious snack you'll be today." He then attacked Luffy's lips while his hand pulled down his sweater to pinch his nipples. A gasp from Luffy came into the kiss. Law plunged his tongue into his mouth. Both of their tongues swirl around each other.

"Fuck Luffy, I need you now!" Law took off his shirt and unbuttons his pants. Luffy brought Law into a kiss. Law then realized that he had a fruit in his mouth. He took it from Luffy and ate it. "Luffy-ya you're so delicious" He inserted a finger into Luffy. He moaned as the he felt his fingers pumping into him. Another one was added feeling him inside. The pleasure voltage him through his body. Such a bliss feeling it was to make love with the person you love. Law pulled out his and taste Luffy. Luffy watched as Law licked his fingers. It was so hot that made him turn on even more. Law lined up his cock at Luffy's butt hole. He rubbed the entrance with his tip. Luffy moaned and whined.

"Torao!"

Law chuckled and insert his cock into to Luffy. Both lovers moan at the same time. Luffy wrap his legs and arms around Law. He rested his head as Law continued to thrust into him. The sound of skin slapping against each other and moans fill the whole room. The two lovers continued to make love without being aware that someone was watching them.

(Y/n) peak inside the room. She knew something was up but didn't expect this. Her master and her new male coworker doing it. Her breath became more shallow. She try to keep herself control and calm herself down so she could keep watching.

"Ugh Luffy-ya you're so tight!"

That did it. It made the girl have a nosebleed and faint. "Y-y-yaoi.."

Sebastian who was walking picked her up and sighed. "Honestly if I would know this would happen. I would have kept her busy around my lord's lunch time." He place her on her bed and went to clean the blood mess she left.

Law thrust became more fast and hard. "I'm close ugh Lu-luffy"

"M-me ahh too!" Law went more faster hitting a spot that made Luffy scream.

They scream each other's name as Law came into Luffy. He pulled out and layed down on top of panted trying to catch their breath. "Torao"

Law hummed in response lifting his head up a bit. "Let's do it again!" Law sighed but smiled. He leaned down to give Luffy a kiss. "Alright Luffy-ya"

Luffy pushed Law down which caught Law off guard. "Shishishi I want to ride you this time!" Luffy rose his hips a bit and lined up to his entrance. He insert it in one go. Law grunted as Luffy move his hips up and down. Law started to meet Luffy's hips as well. Luffy's mind went fuzzy as he saw the pleasure on Law's face. Which made Luffy tighten around Law. Law grunted loudly which made him plunge into to Luffy hard. They both moan and grunted louder.

"Traffy I-i ahh mm going t-to cum!"

"Me too ugh Luffy-ya uhh me t-too!"

"AHH! LAW!"

"LUFFY!"

Later that night, Law was eating dinner while the three servant where at side waiting for Law to give them an order. "Sebastian and (Y/n) you are dismiss. Luffy-ya stay with me." Luffy blushed as his hand went under his dress stroking his leg. (Y/n) squeal internally but followed Sebastian into the kitchen.

"Sebastian, I ship the Luffy and Law! Which one sounds good? LawLu or LuLaw?" Sebastian sighed but chuckled at her rambling on her new ship.

"Ahh! Toaro more! Ugh!"

Her face went red and looked towards the exit of the kitchen which led to the dinning room that Luffy and Law were. She slowly head to the door but never left the kitchen. Sebastian grab her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Se-s-sebastian!"

"I'm sorry milady but we can't interrupt them. Instead why don't we have our own fun" said Sebastian with a smirk on his face. (Y/n) looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian hummed as his finger trace around her cheeks to her lips. "Why don't I show you" he said in a hush whisper. He leaned in, the gap between their lips was shortening by the second. Their lips never touch as the kitchen phone rang. Sebastian glared at the ringing phone that had interrupted them. (Y/n) whose face was really red at the moment pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Master Roci!"

"(Y/n)! I see you got home safe and sound! How's Luffy and Law!"

"Umm they get along _very_ well"

"Ahh I see that's good. Is Sebastian there?"

"Yes Roci"

"Pass him to me" She handed the phone to Sebastian. "I'll be retiring for the night"

"Sebastian is everything going in order over there"

"Yes Master everything is going well."

"Good and one more thing. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you could take advantage of (Y/n). She will be mine."

"Alright master"

Luffy gasped and moan as Law trusted into him. His grip on the table cloth tighten as he felt his climax near. Law let out a moan as Luffy's walls tighten around him. Law grabbed his chin and brought him into a kiss as they both climax. They both stood there for a while trying to regain their energy. Law pulled his pants up and whispered in Luffy's ear which cause Luffy to blush.

"Meet me in my room for round two~"


End file.
